A World of Difference
by Cayo2
Summary: When wrestler Evan's life begins to turn upside down, he connects back to his early childhood. Catastrophe hits and Evan is taken to the world of Pokemon. He's tasked with a duty that he isn't aware of. He'll have to fight off the threats of battles, temptation, and girls. The road he'll take in life and as a trainer will be a bumpy one.
1. A Whirl of Worlds

Evan lay on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. Music was blaring in the background. Nothing was distracting hiim right now.

 _March 14, 2016_

 _The whistle blew, but Evan kept wrestling. The whistle blew again._

 _"Stop wrestling. Come to the center."_

 _There was five seconds on the clock. Evan was down by one. He needed a takedown to get the two points. The whistle blew and Evan charged at his opponent. The other wrestler just backed up and the whistle blew again._

 _"Shake hands." Then the other wrestler's hand was raised. Evan's third loss in three years, where he was two points away from placing at the biggest tournament in the state._

Evan screamed into his pillow more.

 _March 17, 2016_

 _Evan opened his phone right after it buzzed. It was from Joanne._

 _"We need to talk." Evan already knew how this was going to go. He didn't text back._

 _"This isn't working out for me. I like you a lot, I just don't think you're the one."_

 _Just like that._

Evan yelled and chucked his pillow at the wall.

 _March 22, 2016_

 _Evan was trying to get a ride to lifting. His parents weren't helping him at all._

 _"Maybe I wouldn't be begging you for a ride if you were good parents and would help me out!" Evan said angrily._

 _"Your workout are the least of our worries right now! In case you haven't noticed, nobody in this family is working and you kids are living on like normal!" his Mom yelled back._

Evan grabbed his phone playing the music and threw it at the same spot he threw the pillow. So many things were happening at once. His grades were dropping as college letters were coming, he had to stop playing clarinet. Everything was on pause as his parents would say, yet he was getting left behind. Evan just wanted to go back.

He walked over to his dresser and opened the underwear drawer. He pulled out his Nintendo DS and all of his games. He then grabbed the television remote and turned it to Netflix. He went and searched for "Pokemon" and found the first season of it. He put Pokemon Diamond into his device and began playing. He was at the end of his game. At the champion of the Elite 4, Cynthia. He tried dozens of times, but was never able to beat her. Eventually, Evan's nine year old self gave up and put away the game for a long time to play the other games. This was his first game. A Christmas present from his parents.

Evan thought he had Cynthia. He thought the battle was his, until his home began shaking. The television was flashing on and off. Evan was down to his last Pokemon and Cynthia was on her's. Evan tried to select his move, but hit the wrong one. The shaking intensified, the flashing sped up. Evan fell off of his bed and passed out. The last thing he heard was 3 screams.

...

 _Young one. What is your name?_

Evan Oliver.

 _Evan, that's a nice name. How old are you, Evan?_

15

 _Evan Oliver. 15 years old. Where are you from?_

Dayton, Ohio.

 _Evan Oliver. 15 years old from Dayton, Ohio. Is all of this correct?  
_

Yes.

 _Evan, we can sense the amount of heart and soul you possess. The world of Pokemon needs your potential. Catastrophe has hit the normal world and the Pokemon world simultaneously. You, along with many others, are the hope that we hold in the Pokemon world. That is why, we need you. Now, I must ask you, do you want to come to us?_

Evan felt as if he didn't even have a mind of his own. He didn't even know how he was communicating. He definitely wasn't speaking.

Yes.

 _Now, we must determine where we need you the most. You are given three wishes. You are allowed to wish for whatever you want, including more wishes. What do you wish for?_

Know what there is after death. Understand true happiness. To be a champion.

 _You are quite different Evan. You have demonstrated your lack of greed. However, you have a thirst for knowledge and seem like you would do anything to gain it. You have a burning desire to be successful and are willing to put in the work to achieve it. Your answer has given us more than enough information. We have made our decision now._

 _Go become a champion._

* * *

Yes, I know it was short. I hope it isn't terrible.

There will be actual action next chapter.

If you like it, please review. :)

(No, it's not PMD. I know that I made it kind of seem like that.)


	2. Wrestler vs Monkey

_"My Lord, are you sure that you wish to take a chance on this boy? Why don't we kill him off, we have plenty of children already. I'm not sure that we should take a chance on a wild card like him."_

 _"He doesn't think like the rest of them. While not as reliable, his natural strength and ability surpasses the others by far. He's the one who will save us or bring us to our doom."_

 _"Okay, whatever you say my Lord."_

* * *

Evan opened his eyes, blinking out the bright light in his face. He tried to take control of his muscles and vision, but drifted back to sleep.

...

Evan opened his eyes again. He was able to see a sky this time. Bright and blue. Birds. These birds looked different though. They weren't lifelike at all. Evan thought about it too much and fell back to sleep.

...

Evan opened his eyes. He jolted upright, sensing something behind him. All of his muscles were sore. His vision went blurry from his sudden movement. He felt dizzy. This time, he fought the urge to fall back down and pass out. Evan slowly moved his arms and rubbed his eyes. He sat there for several minutes, regaining more vision and control by the second. His strength began returning, slowly but surely.

 _Where am I?_

After feeling confident he could move, Evan began to push himself up off of the ground. His vision was back, looking at a widespread array of houses from a distance. He noticed he was making them out through trees, a forest. Sitting by himself, Evan was in a clearing. The sun beat down on him and his tan skin was quickly warming up.

 _What happened?_

Evan slowly made his way to his feet. He rubbed his eyes once again and noticed something about his hands.

 _They're animated? What's going on here?_

Evan found himself standing in an animated, three-dimensional world. The trees around him were all shaped like real trees, but they had the pixel-polish of video games and animated shows. His hands body was in the same shape as before, but his apparel had changed. Now he was sporting navy blue sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt, going barefoot. His big brown eyes and black buzz cut were droopy, looking dull and worn out.

" _Chaaar,_ " Evan heard, a faint voice. It was hardly audible. It sounded like it was in pain. Evan pursued it immediately. He began walking, taking every painful step. Every time he moved, he felt a little bit better, his strength building up. It was as if his body needed to adjust to the new world he was in. Whatever world he was in.

The trip hurt, but Evan pushed through, picking up the pace as he went. He felt new muscles activating. Muscles he didn't remember even having in the real world. Before Evan knew it, he was sprinting through the forest, tripping over sticks and hopping over logs.

"Chaaaaaaaaar!" came out, much louder this time around. Evan knew he was near. Out of nowhere, a flying fist came at Evan.

"Mon!" Evan ducked and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the figure. He accidentally stepped on something, but he was too nervous to step off of it. The figure felt warm. it was orange and looked like it had blue war paint on its face.

"Looks like I still have my fighting touch. Good to know that I'm in the Pokemon world now. Even better to know that I found a Monferno," Evan said to himself and the Pokemon. The monkey struggled in his arms, but Evan had a tight lock up in the Monferno's armpits. Evan was getting progressively tired, starting to lose his grip from fatigue. He then noticed another monkey, this one was smaller and mostly orange. Evan recognized it as a Chimchar. It was beat up and whimpering, the voice Evan had heard on his way to the area in the forest.

"Get out of here! Hurry! You can nurse your wounds later, just get out!" Evan yelled. The little Pokemon was clearly weak and ignored what Evan said, continuing to simply lay on the ground.

"Did you hear me? I said get out of here!" Evan ordered, struggling to shout and hold on to the Monferno simultaneously. This time the Chimchar looked up at Evan pleadingly, before slowly getting up and jumping through the forest. Evan held on to the Monferno as tight as he could. As tired as he was getting, the Monferno was wearing itself out in its struggle to escape. The heat from its tail was right behind Evan's leg and he could feel his calf blistering, the pain coursing through his system, making him want to throw up.

* * *

 _March 7th, 2016_

 _The match was tied, 2-2. Evan had to hold on to his opponent, to have a shot in overtime. They were standing, Evan with a body lock. There was 20 seconds left and Evan was worn out. If he didn't do something soon, he would get hit with a stalling call, granting the other wrestler a point. It would mean Evan would take second instead of first._

 _The whistle blew. Evan was hoping it was to end the match. Instead, it was to give the other guy a point and Evan lost. Holding on didn't cut it. Holding meant you were just trying to survive._

 _"Don't survive Evan, push through it and thrive! You can't improve if you don't push the limit! Now go!" Evan could hear his coach yell._

* * *

Evan could hear his coach at this moment, yelling at him to do something. Do anything. **Don't do nothing.**

Evan crouched down, getting his hips below the Monferno's. He tensed up, making his lock tighter. He then thrust his hips out. launching the monkey over his head and into a tree. While the Pokemon was strong, it was lighter than what Evan was used to. Much to Evan's distaste, Monferno hopped up to its feet and eyed him with a glare of bitterness.

 _Oh, shit._ Evan knew he had it coming to him now. _I've been awake in this world for 10 minutes and I'm already about to be killed._ Evan's leg was throbbing with pain. His arms were dead from holding on the Monkey. And he had a massive headache, most likely from his body not fully adjusting to the world.

The fire monkey looked like it was deciding how it wanted to kill Evan. _Just do it already._ Evan was ready to receive a beat down, when an orange blur flew down from one of the trees, knocking the Monferno back again. This time Monferno stood up but much slower this time. In front of Evan, was a fully revitalized and charged Chimchar, ready for combat. Chimchar looked at Evan giving a toothy grin and a thumbs up. It then shot after the Monferno, scratching the hell out of it's successor in the evolution line. Since Monferno was already weakened, it passed out.

"Nice job," Evan said quietly, trying not to pass out. He slowly came to his feet, wobbling back and forth. He tried to take step, wanting to go the town he saw earlier, but he began to fall.

"Chiiim." Chimchar ran over and caught Evan, holding the wrestler up.

"Thanks little guy. Wanna help me reach that town over there?" Evan asked. Chimchar shook his head in disapproval. Chimchar walked Evan over to a log and let him lay down on it, before shouting out in the air. Chimchar put up one finger, telling Evan to just wait a second. Not long later, a couple of Pokemon came up. Both were small and very different. Despite this, Evan quickly identified them as Happiny and Murkrow.

"W-who are these guys?" Evan asked Chimchar. Chimchar just smiled and said something to his two friends. Happiny waddled over and tapped the back of Evan's leg. Evan jumped at the pain. It was the area where his skin was burned and damaged from the Monferno's tail. Happiny sang a little song and then put her hands together, before glowing blue and emitting a blue aura through the area. Evan was blinded and soothed at the same time, giving him a feeling of awkward euphoria. Once he was able to see again, Happiny tapped the back of the young boy's leg.

"Well, that's impressive," Evan remarked after realizing that the pain was gone. "Well guys, thanks for all of the help. I guess it's time for me to take off towards the civilization here and figure out what the hell is going on." With that, Evan began walking toward the town he had noticed earlier. Only after a single step, Evan felt an impact on his spine. Almost falling over, Evan caught himself on a tree in front of him. He turned around to see Chimchar. The Pokemon looked fierce yet had a hint of curiosity and excitement in his eyes.

"Chiiim!" Chimchar squealed before adding on another string of his name.

"What was that bud?" Evan asked, clearly not able to translate Pokemon talk. Murkrow, who had seemingly disappeared, floated down onto Chimchar's head.

"I go fight with you. You're strong and I am weak. You teach me to fight better with Happiny and Murkrow," Murkrow said in a slow, monotonous voice. Evan quickly made sense of this.

"Well, I didn't expect to have a Pokemon that could speak. That's cool though!" Evan exclaimed, receiving a blank stare from Chimchar and Murkrow. Happiny was just waddling around, trying to grab a rock on the ground and failing. "Well, maybe you'll talk some more when you feel like it." Evan continued walking on his way to the small town. Murkrow took to the skies and Chimchar scooped up Happiny, following Evan in tow.

Evan took this walk to just think for a few moments.

 _Holy shit! I'm in the Pokemon world. I just met three new Pokemon who are all helping me. This is better than the video games! Still, how do I get back to the real world? Do I want to go back? Whatever, I guess it'll work itself out._


	3. Bunny Business

_"Sir, what do you the think about how he started? That was quite unexpected. I was unaware of the boy's physical prowess."_

 _"It appears that whatever skill he had in his world is amplified here. I want you to look into it. See if any of the others have experienced any similar effects."_

 _"Will do, my Lord. I must ask, why don't you just have all of them obtain the most powerful Pokemon possible? Wouldn't that be easier than making them go about it on their own?"_

 _"I cannot do that. If I did, they would learn nothing and understand nothing. At that point, we would all be doomed. They must persevere and struggle through their new world, even if it means some of them die."_

 _"That would be most unpleasant, sir."_

 _"Indeed. I hope very few of them undergo that pain. The pain of not naturally dying in your own world. It's a most terrible occurrence. Only the toughest make it to the afterlife after that."_

* * *

Evan Oliver

Date (unknown)

Lvl. 4 Chimchar Male

Lvl. 3 Happiny Female

Lvl. 6 Murkrow Male

* * *

"Give me back my watch, you stupid bird!" an old man yelled, swinging his cane around wildly. He was aiming for Murkrow who was dipping and diving to avoid the swings, simply toying with man. Evan, watching from a safe distance, tried to not seem acquainted with Murkrow, hoping the old man would not come after him. Still, the wheels began to turn in Evan's head.

 _No money. No food. No supplies. No friends._

Yep, Evan had made his decision now.

"Murkrow, let's go!" Evan shouted at the bird. He began hightailing it to the next route. Chimchar followed, once again carrying Happiny, always keeping in step with Evan. On the way through, the thieving teen noticed a sign that read, "Twinleaf Town."

 _Twinleaf. That means that if we follow this route and take a right, we'll reach Sandgem town. There's a shop there and a Pokemon Center. Assuming this is like the games. perhaps that is the best move I can make for now. Judging by his cane swinging, he can't see or aim very well. Hopefully, he can't yell to wro_

Evan was sprinting at full speed, exhausted and hungry. Just like any normal person, he felt the pain. Unlike most, he was used to dealing with it due to his experience cutting weight for wrestling. What bothered him more, were his aching bare feet. Despite all of this, the wind rushing past his face felt wonderful. It stung, yet felt refreshing at the same time. He felt like he had finally been set free and was open to be on his own. Do whatever he wanted.

Evan was out of Twinleaf and saw nobody in near sight of him. In the distance, he could see the shapes that made up Sandgem Town. Evan remembered playing Pokemon Diamond and Platinum, receiving the tutorial from Dawn there, along with a Pokedex from Prof. Rowan. It all seemed so close. It could be for real this time.

"That's as far as you go," a soft voice said. Evan slid to a halt, nearly running straight into a girl. She was about his age and looked nice. She had tan skin like Evan with curly black hair that hung around her shoulders. Just like most teenage girls in the real world, she wore blue skinny jeans and a white sweatshirt that Evan didn't bother to read. Instead, he tried to run around her and just keep going.

"Nice try. Buneary, use pound!" the girl commanded. Seemingly out of nowhere, a bunny hopped over Evan's head and in front of him. It then sprung straight at Evan, smacking him straight in the face. Evan was too busy running to react. Meanwhile, Chimchar shouted to the sky and tossed up Happiny. Murkrow swooped down, grabbing the little pink blob before taking off again. Chimchar, not too happy about Evan getting hit, retaliated by jumping at the rabbit and swiping his claws. Unfortunately, Buneary was too quick, dodging every swipe and avoiding every blow. The girl stood there, watching smugly, clearly pleased with the way the battle was going. Chimchar began to tire and finally stopped moving. Buneary started to go back at Chimchar, but the monkey shot out a mouthful of fire. It nailed the Buneary head on, but wasn't enough. Buneary smacked out the embers with its ears and went in for the final blow.

Evan refused to lose to a girl with a rabbit. Instead, he stepped forward and stuck out his forearm, experiencing a sting from Buneary's floppy ears. Evan noticed that the Buneary's trainer raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by Evan's actions. Evan smiled and began fighting with Buneary. They were going fist for fist, but not ear for ear. Every couple punches, Evan was getting smacked across the face by an ear. As surprising as it sounds, it hurt like hell. Evan threw an arm at Buneary's head, only to be blocked by an ear. Evan then dropped straight to the ground, reaching up into the air and latching on to the Buneary's ear. He then swung the Pokemon over top of his body and into the ground before letting go. To Evan's pleasure, Buneary did not get up.

"Impressive," the girl muttered to herself. Evan thought she was talking about his fighting skills, but then he noticed her staring at his stomach. In the midst of all the action, most of Evan's shirt had ripped. The rest of it was stained and dirty. Glistening in the sunlight were Evan's abs.

Evan wanted to show off and try to impress her, but he was in no condition to do so. His body was aching all over and he was extremely fatigued. Chimchar was exhausted and he no idea where Murkrow was.

The girl shook her head in disgust with herself. "Where's that watch the old man was yelling about? You need to give it back," she scolded.

Evan began to panic, but he knew he had to think on his feet. Come up with a way out and fast.

"I didn't steal it. I may have looked suspicious, but I was chasing the Murkrow. I saw the bird snatch it and I was hoping to catch it. Until you came along that is," Evan replied confidently, hoping he could sneak a lie past. The girl raised an eyebrow and gave Evan a look. He had a feeling she knew he was lying, but she wasn't pressing the issue any further.

"Well, my name is Katie Torson. You're looking a little beat up and so is Buneary, so I'm going to take you to Sandgem Town," Katie told Evan. The way she said it, Evan knew it wasn't his choice whether he was going or not. He went and picked up Chimchar. "Here, let me help you get that off." Katie walked over and put a hand on Evan's side and another on his beat up shirt. As soon as the two touched, Evan saw a glimmer of light pop out from Katie. While she had the glossy animated look, Evan saw a hue of a real person. It was gone after a second and so was Evan's shirt. Evan realized that Katie had stepped away and returned Buneary to a pokeball.

"Alright, sounds good I guess," Evan replied.

The two reached the Sandgem Pokemon Center in no time, Evan quickly making his way to the showers. He entrusted Katie with Chimchar, but she insisted that he was up because she was no longer dealing with the stench. Evan did notice however, he still lacked a shirt and fresh shorts and underwear. This wasn't until he was exiting the shower that he noticed.

Wrapped in a towel, Evan stepped into the lobby the Pokemon Center. He saw Katie reading a magazine on a couch, in the large center. The walls were white, decorated with paintings and computers lined up across it. There was a Nurse Joy attendant at the front counter and many more Nurse Joys running around in the back. Lucky for Evan, the area was small and rural. Only a few people were there.

"Pssst! Katie!" Evan whisper-yelled. Katie popped her head up and her eyes widened. She hastily made her way over to Evan.

"You went from muscular hobo to prettygood-looking muscular hobo," Katie remarked. "Now, I'll find you some clothes. Here's Chimchar," Katie said, handing Evan a pokeball. "I'll be back in a few minutes. You two go hang out in the back, I'll be right back." With that, Katie took off out the front doors.

Evan went back to the boys bunks, throwing his new pokeball into the air. He liked the feel of it. It was comfy. It reminded Evan of when he played baseball back in junior high and elementary. The way he would throw the ball behind him and catch it behind his back. It reminded Evan of the real world.

 _That also reminds me, I saw Katie as if she were from the real world. When she was touching me, she looked like a normal human._

Evan was getting impatient waiting for Katie in the bunks. He then let Chimchar out of his pokeball.

"Chiiiiiiim!" Chimchar squealed, running over and banging on the window.

"What's wrong Chimchar?" Evan questioned.

Chimchar then threw his hands out and made an airplane noise. He then squatted down and used t-rex arms, clearly imitating Happiny.

"Just chill out buddy. We'll find them." Evan then opened the window, letting Chimchar stick his head out. Chimchar whistled some kind of tune and before he knew it, Murkrow was there and tossed Happiny in the building. "Murkrow, I need you to hide on the roof for now. Got it?" Evan asked. Murkrow nodded his head and flew onto the roof of the Pokemon Center.

Not too long later, an overhead call for Evan came out. Evan walked to the lobby, still wrapped in a towel and Katie was there with some new clothes for him.

"Enjoy. Just remember, you owe me some for those," Katie said, smiling as she walked away.

Evan got dressed, but was not too pleased with his new apparel. He was in baby blue joggers with a super tight, also baby blue shirt. He walked into the lobby, still barefoot and frowned at Katie.

Once they were close, Evan informed Katie that they would be visiting the local clothing shop soon.

Evan and Katie sat on the orange couches in the Pokemon Center for a short while, making small talk. Evan was about to ask Katie where she was from, when he remembered what had happened.

"So, Katie, where are you from?" Evan asked.

"I'd rather not say," Katie slowly and quietly commented.

"Um, Katie. I know this might seem a bit odd to ask, but I can I see your hand for a moment," Evan asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Katie responded. She put her hand out and Evan slowly grabbed it, feeling the warmth from each of her fingers. Evan didn't see her as a real world person again, but Katie jumped back in surprise. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Oh my gosh, you're from the other world too."

"


End file.
